With Flying Colors
With Flying Colors is a case featured in Criminal Case as the introductory case of the game. It is the first case set in the Neo Sanctum district of Ashbourne. Plot The player arrived in the airport of Neo Sanctum, Ashbourne to meet their first partner, Detective Finn Marlowe. After obtaining their bag, the player joined Finn to the police station where they met Chief Connor Murray in his office. Soon, the player briefly met their other partner, Inspector Maxine Bond, before Chief Murray received a call from an officer concerning a corpse at the entrance of the district. He then told the two detectives that he was handing the case to them before Finn eagerly let the player take lead to the crime scene. Upon arrival at the town's entrance, they soon found the bloodied corpse of pilot Kendrick Oveur. Per observation of an ejector seat of a plane on the crime scene and coroner Hana Carver's autopsy results, the victim was on the plane seat when the killer ejected him right out of the plane before he died from the fall due to the ejection's high height. After searching the entrance to Neo Sanctum and the victim's home, they interrogated three suspects, including homeless man Adam Wilson, who claimed that he did not hear anything as he looked for a place to sleep before he stumbled onto the scene. They also talked to the victim's co-pilot Roger Rumack, who grieved for his fallen friend as they were best friends in the US Army. A diary written by fruit vendor Nessa Dunne claimed that she had written nasty things about the victim but does not explain why. Soon a priest named Padre de Nitti stormed into the office and claimed that he killed the victim. In the interrogation room, the priest claimed that he killed the victim because he was praying for Kendrick's guardian angel to come down and save him from his sins. He also said that he was at the airport plane hangar when he saw the victim fly into the sky. The detectives went to the hangar and learn that hangar mechanic Georgia Crane always wanted to be a pilot and wore the victim's hat as a result, not knowing he was dead when she wore it. A defaced painting was found with evidence pointing to Adam, who explained that Kendrick occasionally saw Adam in the streets and either put him down or beat him up due to his socioeconomic status. CCTV footage caught Nessa having a heated argument with the victim, and upon interrogation, Nessa told the team that Kendrick found her missing dog, Bella, but refused to give her back. When she reluctantly complied to his request of sexual favors, he still refused and even went as far as abusing Nessa's dog. She wrote about his drastic actions in her diary following this and had it stolen by Kendrick later on. Soon after the interrogations, Assistant District Attorney Baxter Fairburn rushes into the police station's briefing room and threatens to arrest the team for investigating a murder out of their jurisdiction. The chief then takes the heat for the situation and he trusts the team will solve the murder before the assistant district attorney figures out that the body was found outside Ashbourne soil. Soon, they found out that Kendrick accused Georgia of being a sloppy mechanic and reported her to the Board. Georgia was angered to have her job put on the line by the victim, even though she knows that she does top-notch work on the planes. A recorded exchange between Roger and Kendrick revealed Roger's love for Kendrick ever since they first met in the army. However, Roger claimed he would have never hurt Kendrick despite the latter's homophobic remarks. Lastly, Kendrick's notebook revealed notes on numerous children aged five to twelve who confessed to Nitti molesting them. Nitti claims to not have touched those children and thought the victim should have minded his own business instead of investigating him. Despite the case being on edge with Baxter's office, Finn and the player soon managed to collect enough evidence to arrest mechanic Georgia Crane for Kendrick's murder. Georgia denied the accusation of killing Kendrick, but then admitted to killing him after Finn listed all the evidence against her. She revealed that she did not kill Kendrick because he tried to get her fired but because she thought he was not worthy of being a pilot. Georgia faced constant discrimination from Kendrick due to her being a black woman and was furious once she learned about what he did to other citizens in the district like Adam, Roger and Nessa. This, topped off with the fact she could never pursue her dream career, made her snap and kill Kendrick. Soon, Finn had shipped her off to court where Judge Kareem Khanna currently serves as the city's justice. He sentences Georgia to 20 years in Blackwater Prison without parole. After the trial, Chief Murray thanked the player for getting Baxter off his back and for solving their very first case. He then reveals that he tampered with the photos of the murder scene in order to ensure his team could continue investigating, telling the player that he will protect his hometown no matter what. Jasmine "Jazz" Wheeler, the tech expert of the Ashbourne Police Department, informs the team that she dug deeper into Padre de Nitti's past and discovered that he killed a woman over a gambling debt. Finn and the player soon talked to Nitti about his criminal past which led them to learning about a gambling ring that is being secretly operated in Neo Sanctum. Nitti claimed to not know anything about it and assured the team that he is still a man of the cloth. Meanwhile, Max and the player reunited Nessa with her kidnapped dog, Bella, and also took the time to get to know each other. After all the events, Chief Murray dismissed the player and told them to enjoy the rest of their night. With the first day under their belt, the player left the station. Summary Victim *'Kendrick Oveur' (found dead at the entrance of town in a bloodied mess) Murder Weapon *'Ejector Seat' Killer *'Georgia Crane' Suspects Profile *The suspect smokes cigarettes *The suspect eats mushrooms *The suspect knows mechanics Appearance *The suspect has oil stains Profile *The suspect smokes cigarettes *The suspect knows mechanics Appearance *The suspect has oil stains *The suspect wears a white collar Profile *The suspect eats mushrooms Appearance *The suspect has oil stains Profile *The suspect smokes cigarettes *The suspect eats mushrooms *The suspect knows mechanics Appearance *The suspect wears a white collar Profile *The suspect smokes cigarettes *The suspect eats mushrooms *The suspect knows mechanics Appearance *The suspect has oil stains *The suspect wears a white collar Killer's Profile *The killer smokes cigarettes. *The killer eats mushrooms. *The killer knows mechanics. *The killer has oil stains. *The killer wears a white collar. Crime Scenes Steps Chapter 1 * Investigate Town Entrance. (Clues: Wallet Contents, Ejector Seat, Victim's Body; New Suspect: Adam Wilson; Victim identified: Kendrick Oveur) * Ask Adam Wilson what he's doing on the murder scene. (Prerequisite: Town Entrance investigated) * Examine Wallet Contents. (Result: Victim's I.D.; New Crime Scene Unlocked: Victim's Home) * Investigate Victim's Home. (Prerequisite: Victim's I.D. found; Clues: Broken Frame, Locked Diary) * Examine Broken Frame. (Result: Army Photo in Picture) * Examine Man in Picture. (New Suspect: Roger Rumack) * Talk to Roger Rumack about the victim. (Prerequisite: Roger Rumack identified) * Examine Locked Diary. (Result: Faded Diary) * Examine Faded Diary. (Result: Diary Entry) * Analyze Diary Entry. (01:00:00; New Suspect: Nessa Dunne) * Question Nessa Dunne about her diary. (Prerequisite: Diary Entry analyzed) * Examine Ejector Seat. (Result: Yellow Substance) * Analyze Yellow Substance. (01:00:00; Attribute: The Killer eats mushrooms) * Autopsy Victim's Body. (00:25:00; Murder Weapon registered: Ejector Seat; Attribute: The Killer smokes cigarettes) * Go to Chapter 2. (No stars) Chapter 2 * Find out what Padre de Nitti is talking about. (Available after unlocking Chapter 2; New Crime Scene Unlocked: Plane Hangar; Profile updated: Padre de Nitti smokes cigarettes) * Investigate Plane Hangar. (Prerequisite: Padre de Nitti interrogated; Clues: Victim's Hat, Locked Panel) * Examine Victim's Hat. (Result: Tufts of Hair) * Examine Tufts of Hair. (New Suspect: Georgia Crane) * Ask Georgia Crane why her hair was on the victim's pilot cap. (Prerequisite: Georgia's Hair identified under microscope; Profile updated: Georgia smokes cigarettes and eats mushrooms) * Examine Locked Panel. (Result: Jet Fighter Panel) * Analyze Jet Fighter Panel. (12:00:00; Attribute: The killer knows mechanics; New Crime Scene Unlocked: Terrace Doorway) * Investigate Terrace Doorway. (Prerequisite: Jet Fighter Panel analyzed; Clues: CCTV, Laundry Basket) * Examine CCTV. (Result: CCTV Footage) * Analyze CCTV Footage. (06:00:00) * Interrogate Nessa Dunne about her heated argument with the victim. (Prerequisite: CCTV Footage analyzed; Profile updated: Nessa eats mushrooms) * Examine Laundry Basket. (Result: Defaced Painting) * Analyze Defaced Painting. (12:00:00) * Ask Adam Wilson why he defaced the victim's portrait. (Prerequisite: Defaced Painting analyzed; Profile updated: Adam smokes cigarettes, eats mushrooms and knows mechanics) * Go to Chapter 3. (No stars) Chapter 3 * Investigate Dilapidated Road. (Available after unlocking Chapter 3; Clues: Pilot's Logbook, Victim's Satchel) * Examine Pilot's Logbook. (Result: Victim's Note) * Confront Georgia Crane about the victim's accusations. (Prerequisite: Victim's Note unraveled; Profiles updated: Georgia knows mechanics, Roger knows mechanics) * Examine Victim's Satchel. (Result: Notebook) * Question Padre de Nitti about the victim's investigation into his past. (Prerequisite: Notebook found; Profile updated: Padre de Nitti eats mushrooms and knows mechanics) * Investigate Plane Hangar. (Available after unlocking Chapter 3; Clues: Black Box, Toolbox) * Examine Black Box. (Result: Flight Recorder) * Analyze Flight Recorder. (09:00:00) * Interrogate Roger Rumack about his relationship with the victim. (Prerequisite: Flight Recorder analyzed; Profile updated: Roger smokes cigarettes) * Examine Toolbox. (Result: Oil-stained Rag) * Analyze Oil-stained Rag. (09:00:00; Attribute: The killer has oil stains) * Investigate Jet Cockpit. (Prerequisites: Georgia interrogated, Padre de Nitti interrogated, Roger interrogated; Clue: Wrench) * Examine Wrench. (Result: Fibers) * Analyze Fibers. (15:00:00; Attribute: The killer wears a white collar) * Take care of the killer now! * Go to Old Sins Cast Long Shadows (1/7). (No stars) Old Sins Cast Long Shadows (1/7) * Question Padre de Nitti about his past. (Available after unlocking Old Sins Cast Long Shadows) * Investigate Town Entrance. (Prerequisite: Padre de Nitti interrogated; Clue: Torn Flyer) * Examine Torn Flyer. (Result: Gambling Flyer) * Examine Gambling Flyer. (Result: Cryptic Words) * Analyze Cryptic Words. (06:00:00) * Confront Padre de Nitti about the invitational flyer. (Prerequisite: Cryptic Words analyzed; Rewards: Ashbourne PD Outfit, Ashbourne PD Badge, Ashbourne PD Cap) * Ask Nessa Dunne how we can help her. (Available after unlocking Old Sins Cast Long Shadows) * Investigate Victim's Home. (Prerequisite: Nessa interrogated; Clue: Notepad) * Examine Notepad. (Result: Note about Bella) * Interrogate Roger Rumack about Bella's whereabouts. (Prerequisite: Note about Bella unraveled; Reward: 2,000 Coins) * Investigate Plane Hangar. (Prerequisite: Roger interrogated; Clue: Locked Cage) * Examine Locked Cage. (Result: Sick Dog) * Analyze Sick Dog. (03:00:00) * Reunite Nessa Dunne with her dog. (Prerequisite: Sick Dog analyzed; Reward: Burger) * Move on to a new crime! (No stars) Navigation Category:All Fanmade Cases Category:Cases of Ashbourne Category:Neo Sanctum